Shwatsonlock
by CosmicParasite
Summary: A collection of one-shots. Contains: Slash, cuteness, angst, tasteless humor and a few other dietary needs.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Oh no, not a Sherlock Holmes fic! My first crack at this fandom. Please forgive any mistakes. Be forewarned, this will probably turn into a collection of loosely related one-shots. Kind of my attempt at easing myself back into the world of writing and updating regularly. Just a drabble really. Longer one-shots to come, I promise.

**Warning**: Sickeningly cute with a bit of one-sided Holmes/Watson. Also painfully short, but I digress.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah. I don't own it. Blah, blah, woof, woof.

* * *

Rain drummed heavily against the window. The occasional flash of lightening lit the room accompanied by loud claps of thunder. Sherlock Holmes lay awake in bed, his eyes closed and befogged brain stirring up images of sleet hailing down upon him causing a shiver to run through his body as he clutched the bedspread closer.

Presently, there was a soft knock at his door. Calling out for the person to enter, he was less than surprised to see his fellow lodger and long-time friend shuffling sleepily towards the bed. Pulling back the comforter, he allowed Watson to slip beneath the sheets before wrapping it snugly around the two of them.

"It's cold." Holmes offered a hummed murmur in response to his bedfellows complaints.

"You're warm." Opening an eye slightly, he hummed again in agreement as the other settled down, Watson's head falling lightly against his shoulder in addition to a lazily draped arm across the Detective's abdomen. In contrast, Holmes rested his arm beneath and around others head, hand gripping around his shoulder.

Closing his eyes once again, Sherlock allowed a smile to grace his features. He waited until the first signs of sleep before pressing a soft kiss to the forehead of his friend.

"Good night, my dear Watson." He whispered softly as he settled down in wait of a restful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Lord help me and my horrible punctuation. Perhaps my penmanship as well. Typing this up from a notebook _really_ wore me out. -sighs- You know you're a sloppy writer when you can't make out your own work... Eh, at least I get English credits for creative writing. ;)

**Warning:** Somewhat cutesy, short. No pairings. Though perhaps if you tilt the screen sideways and squint...

* * *

Running footsteps echoed of the brick walls of the alleyway. Yelling, a struggle, then silence. Presently, a man emerged from the passage, quite ruffled, but otherwise unharmed. Shortly followed another, though less mussed than the previous.

"Well executed, Watson. If you hadn't put such an action into motion, I'm quite sure Lestrade mightn't have apprehended the culprit."

The man addressed adjusted his tie before leveling his gaze. "Yes, well if you hadn't rushed ahead without any regard for your own safety, I wouldn't have been so inclined to do so in the first place." He replied in a decidedly haughty manner.

Easily rising to the bait, the detective gained a look of mischievous amusement before covering it up with mock hurt. "Come now, where's the fun in that? We both know the thrill of chase is only amplified by the danger it invokes."

The Doctor in question tried to keep his frown in place, refusing to give into the charms of his friend. Letting out a huff of indignation, he met eyes with the other only to find himself break into a grin.

"Ah-ha! You've smiled, I see. I suppose this means you've forgiven me?"

"Holmes."

"Right, right. My apologies. Won't happen again."

"Oh yes, that I'm sure to believe." Despite him knowing of the Detective's ways, Watson found himself nodding in satisfaction.

"I'm quite impressed you know," Holmes started after a moment causing the Doctor to peer in his direction.

"How's that now?"

"Taking down not one, but two eminently dangerous gentlemen? Of course, I could have easily done just the same, but that's besides the point."

Choosing to ignore the inspectors convoluted discourse, Watson readily accepted the compliment as intended, allowing himself to grin once more.

"No banter this evening? You know how I look forward to our verbal spars, old boy."

"Frightfully so."

Holmes adopted another look, much like the earlier, only decidedly more offended. "Why Watson, how could you say such a thing? Now you've gone and hurt my feelings."

"Indeed." Once again glancing in his friends direction, he caught the playful glint in the others gaze causing him to chuckle good-naturedly.

Amiable silence shortly accompanied them as they continued to stroll down the London street.

"I was worried, you know."

The quiet admission served as a surprise to the younger man. Smiling slightly at the prospect, he placed his hand on the shoulder of his friend in a gesture of comfort before replying. "That I do, old boy. That I do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **Like the title? God, I'm _so _creative. You can be jealous now. (Please note the heavy sarcasm being used.) Forgive me for posting something so similar to one of my previous stories. I guess I just enjoy writing about storms so much and this kind of wrote itself and then it turned out pretty good and I couldn't NOT post it because I liked it too much not to and it was really cute and I put so much effort into it and I was so happy with the results and God I hope it's good because I don't do romance or kissing scenes. I tried not to think about it when I wrote that part. It was so embarrassing and I just couldn't stop blushing.

I am now officially accepting requests for short (super short in my case) stories! Much love for all whom allow me to exploit their ideas. Drop me a PM! Thanks!

* * *

Sleet-laden winds lashed, racketing through the dark streets of London. Loose roof shingle tore free and clattered down into the streets and gardens below. Winter bare trees swayed as their branches clashed and rattled.

In the warmer confines of a house, two figures resided on a settee, huddled together beneath a large duvet cover. In front of them a fire crackled brightly casting a soft yellow glow upon their faces. Various papers and notes were laid about them, scattered and strewn across the large chair. The faint sound of scribbling filled the room alongside the melodic sound of the roaring fire. Interposed between the writing one's arm and his journal resided a head.

"Your romanticism's are showing through again."

The expected testimony ineffectual, a sigh passed through the lips of the ensconced head. He'd been at it for just under an hour, sending left-handed comments this way and that in hopes of eliciting a response.

He'd yet to be successful.

Pressing his lips together, the man, one Sherlock Holmes, took a deep breathe before letting another sigh pass his closed lips creating a wet, sputtering sound.(1) The other occupant of the daybed paused momentarily in his ministrations before resuming his writings, seemingly unbothored by the noise.

The detective frowned at this. Leaning his head back slightly, resting is further upon the other he slithered a hand between the gap created and gently grasped the paper.

"Do it and I stab you in the eye."

Grinning and giving himself a mental pat on the back, Sherlock teasingly tugged on the parchment, "I rather doubt you would."

"Don't test me, I've spent nearly an hour writing this up. Who's to say I wouldn't do something drastic and possibly illegal in such a state of distraught?"

"I believe our earlier tryst rends your argument invalid."

Scarlet tinged cheeks turned away at the statement. "You're incorrigible, Holmes."

"Yes, well, I do believe this is something you've come to appreciate if I'm not mistaken. Which, of course, I rarely am."

Sighing heavily, Watson gathered his papers into a pile before setting them upon the corner table beside him. He might as well give in now, no work has ever to be completed in the presence of a bored Sherlock Holmes. No use trying something proven impossible. "Might I be so bold as to ascertain what it is you wanted my attention for?"

Holmes glanced up at the expecting look upon his lovers face. Allowing himself to once again grin madly, he sat up straight and looked the other in the eye. "This," he whispered before closing the distance between their lips. Momentary surprise flashed across the older mans face. Gathering his bearings, Watson eagerly returned the kiss. Their lips meshed together, the single kiss saying more than words ever could. The moment seemed to last forever as the two pulled apart for much needed air and gazed into each others eyes, twinned looks of lust gracing their faces.(2)

"Next time you want _'this'_, just say so." Watson breathed out huskily just before diving in for another kiss.

* * *

**1:.** I... don't even know what to say. Is that out of character? No, not really. Well, maybe a bit, and perhaps I have a bit too much experience in the field of asinine behavior to be able to describe this so efficiently.

**2:.** I don't think I've ever been this shade of red before. Not proof-read. I tried, I really did, though I think I'd rather write something horrendous than have my head explode, thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:** August already? Wow, Summer's just flying past and I'm barely keeping up. I was really hoping to write more during the break, but being who I am I was too engrossed in reading than actually producing any work of my own. -sighs- Typical.

This is a bit different from the past few ficlets. It's my first shot at something... well, uhm. -whispers- sexual (not including that one Supernatural fanfic I wrote when I was like thirteen). Another drabble, hopefully it's alright despite the length. :)

* * *

A low murmur, a soft cry lost in a sea of fireflies. Overwhelming passion, breathes bated, sweat glistening, fingers gripping, bodies writhing. Dusk settling, water cascading across their backs. Bathing in the open air, lips meshed, lost in each other. Hearts beating rhythmically in tune with one another, the soft _thump, thump, thump, _a soothing melody.

Cool air creates a chill bearing right down to the bone, though it goes ignored. Moon shimmering across the rippled surface resembling shattered glass. An attractive image of love, unadulterated and profound, enthralling and pure manifests itself within the tangled mass of two persons. It paints a scene of beauty and simplicity, of devotion and companionship and above all else, an expression of love.


End file.
